An Endowed Summer
by Fantasyfan1768
Summary: The Baudelaires are in the town of Charlie Bone. Violet is now eighteen and has inheirited the large Baudelaire fortune. Klaus is one of the endowed and is soon in a big adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Note: For those of you who love the miserable stories about the Baudelaires, you will be sadly disappointed because this story will have a happy ending.

Prologue

On a bright Sunday morning, three children walked up the steps of Bloor's Academy. The ominous gray building contrasted against the clear blue sky. One of the children hesitated to enter the building. Klaus Baudelaire had his doubts about Bloor's.

"Are you sure this is where we need to be?" inquired doubtful Klaus.

"Yes, Klaus," answered his older sister, Violet.

Klaus knew better than to argue with his sister because 1) She was the leader and 2) She probably knew what was best anyway.

So all three of the Baudelaire children entered Bloor's Academy. The halls rang with eerie sounds of footsteps as the three children walked to the dreaded office of Mr. Bloor.

Chapter 1

An Ally Returns

On the last school Monday of the school year, Charlie Bone woke up yet again to find that the school year wasn't over yet. He groaned in disappointment and went to the bathroom to get himself ready for the long week ahead. Meanwhile downstairs, Charlie's great-uncle, Paton Yewbeam, was reading the newspaper. Paton was checking for any news on the endowed. He found an interesting article on a rich girl, named Violet Baudelaire, who just inherited a large fortune. What interested him was the names of the parents: Betrand and Beatrice. He had been reading books on the genealogies of the descendants of the Red King and had found two similar names on two of the Bloors.

Charlie came down the stairs in a hurry. His Grandmother Grizelda shook her head in disapproval. His other grandmother, Maisie, was in the kitchen making breakfast. She gave Charlie a plate full of very appetizing food. Charlie quickly went to his seat and wolfed down his food. He then rushed to get everything he needed and ran out the door. His grandmother(Grizelda) still shook her head because she saw a blue cape hanging on a hook.

Charlie rushed to the blue bus that was headed to Bloor's Academy. He got on the bus and looked at all of the blue capes when he realized that he had left his cape on the hook on the closet. He sat down next to his friend, Fidelio Gunn, who had saved his seat. When Fidelio saw Charlie without a blue cape, he gave Charlie his cape. They chattered about their weekends until the bus stopped.

Charlie went to his dormitory and set his suitcase under his bed. For the whole week, Charlie spent his week in classes eager about the upcoming summer break. Then, on Friday, Charlie packed everything that was his when he saw shadows dancing on the wall. They read:

_Hi Charlie_

_I'm back._

Charlie realized the message these words sent. His friend Naren Bloor must be back. He was even more eager to get out of Bloor's now. He got the rest of his things and went out of his dormitory to the curb where the buses would be.

Chapter 2

The Bright Beginning

Now you see that this story isn't going anywhere miserable. You pessimists still have the chance to get out of this story and move on to another miserable story about the poor Baudelaires. Now don't say I did't warn you.

Klaus was looking outside the large window of Mr. Bloor's office. He wished that he wasn't holding a purple ribbon in his hand and looking miserably out the window for the limo that would't come. He really wished that Violet was with him and the three Baudelaire orphans were out there and enjoying himself with his sisters. Instead, he was stuck in this school and he was split from everyone else. Violet was at a large bank trying to figure out how to get control of the enormous fortune that their parents had left them. Sunny was with Captain Widdershins, Isadora, and Duncan on their journey around the world. Hector and Fernald were somewhere in London researching the mysterious histories of England. As for Fiona, Quigley, and Ink, Klaus didn't know where they were or what they were doing.

On the other side of town, at the Pet's Cafe, Fidelio Gunn, Olivia Vertigo, Emma Tolly, Tancred Torssen, Lysander Sage, and Gabriel Silk were at two adjacent tables talking amongst themselves in their large group. Everyone in the cafe was in a jolly mood until two people walked in. The two peoples' clothes looked like they had just been through a mud shower. One was a girl with unusual triangle-rimmed glasses. The other was a boy holding a large black snake.

The Ominouses helped the two newcomers to a table. They sat down and the chattering of the cafe started again. Emma looked at the two people at the other table. She had never seen two people who were like that.

The group of Charlie's friends all left and headed to their destinations. Charlie and Billy were lying down on the grass at the park when they saw a swarm of bees headed their direction. Charlie and Billy ran for their lives but the swarm kept getting larger. Then they heard a high pitched laugh.

"You need to stop messing around with your powers, Olivia," Charlie said in an irritated tone.

"Sorry, Charlie but it's so funny to watch you two run like idiots," replied a cheerful Olivia.

Emma arrived at the scene with a big bag. Charlie, Billy, and Olivia gathered around Emma as she opened the large bag. Inside was a large amount of decorated cards. Charlie pulled out one and read the card. He gasped in amazement as he read the curly cursive words.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Paton and Julia Yewbeam._

Chapter 3

One Nightmare of a Wedding

Klaus had never been to a wedding before. He was very uncomfortable in the social scenes and this was no exception. So when his third cousin, Manfred Bloor, gave him an invitation Klaus was unsure of how to react. He would rather be anywhere than that miserable place he had been staying at called Bloor's Academy. He accepted and was gladly waited for a good excuse to leave that building and escape for good. He didn't care if he told Violet he was going to stay at Bloor's. He would leave on that day that the wedding was.

So when the day came, Klaus ran out of the building with his suitcase and ran free from the Bloors forever. At the wedding, Charlie and his friends waited for the bride and groom to come out. Charlie had always kept this day in the back of his head; he never expected this to actually happen. As guests walked to the outside setup of the wedding, Charlie couldn't help but wonder what would happen at the wedding. He was worried that now, at the most perfect time of his great-uncle's life, something would go wrong, terribly wrong.

Klaus arrived at a rushing river. He couldn't see anyway across the river to the forest just ahead. He knew that Manfred was onto him and he had only a few minutes to get away from him for good. Klaus searched through his memory for any information that would help him now. The only way that Klaus could get to the other side of the river is if he built a bridge, swam across, or flew across. Too late, Manfred saw Klaus and now was preparing to burn him to a crisp.

On the other side of the river was Klaus's savior. Samuel Sparks sent a shower of super-heated rocks to Manfred. Manfred retreated shouting curses at Samuel. Klaus looked out from behind his hands that covered his eyes. Klaus saw Manfred run away and he looked behind himself. He saw a man on the other side of the river. Klaus wasn't sure if he could trust this man but he'd rather be anywhere other than the Bloors.

Charlie watched the peaceful wedding procession and worried for that one moment when the wedding wold turn nasty. He had trouble keeping awake and soon fell asleep in his seat. He woke up to loud screams and chaos. He watched in horror as his great-uncle's wedding turned into a dreadful nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

A Guarded Secret

"Wake up, Charlie."

Charlie woke up to find that Emma and Olivia were standing over him. He looked at the very peaceful and beautiful wedding scene.

"Hey, where's the fire, the chaos, the-"

"Oh Charlie you must've dreamed that. You were asleep through the whole wedding," explained Olivia.

Emma said in a excited voice, "Charlie now we're cousins."

Charlie pondered on that sentence. This would be a weird summer after all.

Meanwhile, in a hut in the woods, Klaus was glad that he had gone by his instinct. He gladly accepted the company of the Sparks and the "other" Bloors. They were kind, generous, and genuine. They had nothing bad to hide about themselves. Klaus was helping Naren one night when, all of a sudden, a wolf jumped out of the bushes and into the camp. The wolf somehow put out the fire and ran in the darkness. Samuel Sparks came out of the hut when he heard the noise outside. He was about to hurl the rock in his hand when he saw the familiar wolf face of Asa Pike.

Samuel immediately took the wolf Asa into the camp. Everything was back to normal in a few minutes after cleaning up. Inside the hut were Bartholomew Bloor, Naren's guardian, Samuel Sparks, and Asa. Samuel turned on the light so that Asa could change back temporarily to his human form. Asa changed and got right to the reason he was in the hut and back in the city.

Charlie woke up to a strange noise coming from his closet. He got up and looked in his closet to see what woke him up. Inside the dark closet was the ancient painting of Skarpo, the wizard. Charlie wondered if the painting had caused the disturbance. He knew that it would be risky to go inside the painting, but he would have to if he were to figure out if Skarpo caused the noise. So he went into the painting.

Klaus entered the hut. There were three people huddled together in a small circle. One of them, Bart Bloor, gestured for Klaus to enter the circle. Naren also joined the circle.

In a very hushed voice, Samuel Sparks explained,"Now, listen. Asa came back because a clairvoyant told him a prophecy she dreamed. She said that:

_Fire will burn kin_

_An ancient power will return_

_And in the darkest hour_

_Light will come from within._

Klaus was totally clueless on what Samuel had just said. Naren looked the same way. Samuel obviously saw this because he started to explained the prophecy.

The inside the painting was the same as before except that the white wand wasn't on the table. Skarpo walked towards Charlie with a large, golden key in his hand. Charlie wasn't sure that he should accept something from Skarpo, especially after the disaster with the weather last time.

However, Charlie was rather curious about the key that Skarpo was about to give him. So he moved with caution towards Skarpo and the key. Skarpo dropped the key into Charlie's hand and turned around. Charlie was about to leave the painting when Skarpo screeched a word and from seemingly nowhere hundreds of little bats swarmed Charlie.

Klaus was watching the stars outside in his sleeping bag. He had read several books on astronomy and the constellations and tried to find them. Naren was lying beside him and was looking at the stars but in a different view. She saw the hundreds of little lights in the sky, each unique and special.

Chapter 5

The Dead Man's Grave

Charlie woke up strapped onto a table surrounded by candles. He looked around at where he was. He saw that he was obviously still in the painting. The table with the mysterious objects was in front of him so Charlie was behind the place he started. Skarpo appeared from nowhere and gloated in front of Charlie's face.

"Thought you could just swipe the Golem Key away from me? Well this is what happens to scum."

Skarpo waved his hand in a gesture and suddenly out of the shadows, a dark cloud appeared behind him. The dark cloud slowly formed into the shape of a horse. The cloud then galloped towards Charlie. It was wrathful with red eyes that glowed like coals on its dark black body. As it came, Charlie felt an odd sensation and saw his vision darkened to a black void.

Klaus had just woken up from his slumber when he heard the strangest noise. There was a faint groaning coming from inside the blue tent.

"That's odd," Klaus thought, "I didn't see a blue tent last night."

He crept quietly and slowly opened the tent flap. Suddenly, a horrid, ugly face jumped out at him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Klaus screamed in shock/surprise.

To Klaus's relief, the ugly face was just a Halloween mask and underneath the mask was the friendly face of Naren. He chided Naren for scaring him but at the same time he laughed right along with Naren.

Charlie woke up in a dark place. He was lying on a damp dirt ground. He looked around and realized he was in a graveyard. He backed away from the frightening headstones and hit something hard. He turned around to see a headstone with a name that scared the sense and nonsense out of himself. The headstone was etched with the name _Charlie Bone._


End file.
